


My demon lovers!?

by Aobathewhore



Category: A - Fandom, anime - Fandom, blue exocist
Genre: BDSM, Blood, Confusion, Demons, Fighting, Forced Sex, Gay, Gore, Hate, King - Freeform, Love, M/M, Masochrism, Rough Sex, Sadism, Yaoi, annal sex, assia, blue esocist, demon flames, demon swords, ghanna, half- demons, hate- love, just try the story ;-;, sword - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4176024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aobathewhore/pseuds/Aobathewhore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HALLO! My name is zero, and I will be taking care of you for the duration of this story. Please gets comfortable, follow @mikathewhore on Instagram, and enjoy the story.</p>
    </blockquote>





	My demon lovers!?

**Author's Note:**

> HALLO! My name is zero, and I will be taking care of you for the duration of this story. Please gets comfortable, follow @mikathewhore on Instagram, and enjoy the story.

\------ THIRD PERSON P.O.V ------ [] before full fight with amaimon. You'll see....[]

Rin stood facing the demon, chest heaving while swear cascaded down his face like a salty water fall. 

The young raven haired male snarled, which sounded like an angry kitten, at the older makes in front of him. One was had green hair, whilest, the other had purple hair and seems to be dressed as a clown.

"What Are you doing here clown?" Rin snapped at the male in the big ass white cape.

"Watching my dear younger brother fight amaimon of course!" The eldest of the bunch replied brightly.

Rin grumbled "....why?" He asked, demonic blue flames cradling him like a blanket of comforting warmth.

" Amaimon, and my self, wish to make you our bride!" He said his smile was so wide it was bound to be painful

Rin looked at them confused. His confusion was reflected in the eyes of Bon, yukio, and every one but Kuro, who ran over and jumped on Rins shouder. 

"Wait you mean... Both of you?!" Rin gasped looking from mephisto to Amaimon amd back.

"Yes." It was Amaimon who replied this time. 

"O-oh.... B-but.." Rin stuttered helplessly and looked to his brother, yukio, who was to busy gaping to notice the silent please of help. 

"H-how would that work...?" Rin squeaked causing the elder demons to move closer and pull him close. Amaimon was holding RINS head to his chest while mephisto stood behind Rin and sub- consciously stroked the youngest demons tail.

"A-ahh," Rin moaned, before flushing and hiding his fave in amaimons chest. 

Amaimons dick jumped to attention at that sound and it took all of amaimons will to force it to go from erect to flaccid. 

"Shall we go to my house?" Mephisto asked, voice strained.

Rin, who was still flushed all the Way to the tips of his pointed ears, looked to Amaimon for guidance.

Amaimon shrugged "well since I'm staying with you and I have no where else to go, let's go," amaimon said, still managing to look and sound like he held no emotions.

Rin was picked up by mephisto, the he older demon jumped, launching both him and RIN into the air.

Rin mewled, afraid that he would be dropped

Rins worries were In vain and they got to mephistos mansion with no further interuptions.

"Now. Shall we play?" The taller demons asked in sync, fangs gleaming savagely.

Rin gulped, frightened "yes?" He asked 

 

^^ fml, I know it's short. And please comment if you want RIN, mephisto, or amaimons p.o.v


End file.
